Just a Picture
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: It was just a picture, but at the same time it was so much more than that. BBxRae


_**A/N: I know this fic isn't on my list, but I was inspired to write it by a picture that I saw. Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not talk, I am just a writer.**_

 _Just a Picture_

All was quiet in Titans Tower with nearly each Titan doing their own individual activity. Robin was in his room, busing himself with tracking Jump City's crime, a task that he'd been doing since early that morning; and Cyborg was in the garage of the tower, making alterations and upgrades to his "baby", better known as the T-Car.

Starefire, like Robin, was in her room; however, unlike Robin, she was not indulging in anything work related. Instead, she was adorning her beloved pet, Silkie, and giving him the attention that he'd been void of for the last few weeks. Raven was in the main room of the tower in her usual spot on the sofa with her legs crossed and her nose buried into a book.

This was the first time in weeks that Jump City was peaceful and the Titans weren't constantly responding to major or minor crimes; the first time in weeks that the Titans had the opportunity to relax.

In fact, the only Titan that wasn't utilizing this time to indulge in their favorite activity was the changeling known as Beast Boy. He had been in his room, going through old photos on his phone and deleting them to clear up memory space when he realized something: at some point in his time at Titans Tower, he had taken photos with his fellow Titans. He had taken multiple with photos with Cyborg, multiple with Starfire, and even a few with Robin.

Scrolling through the photos, he noticed that he didn't have a single picture with Raven.

He had many with Cyborg and Starfire simply because they were his best friends and had the type of relationship with him where they didn't mind being around each other and taking pictures. He had less with Robin due to the fact that his relationship with Robin was less stable than the ones with Cyborg and Starfire. There were times where he and his leader got along very well, and there were times where they didn't see exactly eye to eye.

But he had no pictures with Raven, despite the fact that the two were trying to take their relationship beyond being just friends. In the past, their relationship was rocky and unstable, but as they grew and matured individually, their relationship became more stable. The Love/Hate factor between the two, which would cause them to either take great advancements in their relationship or regress greatly.

But regardless of the status of their relationship, Raven was still one of Beast Boy's friends, which meant that he should have a picture with her. Even if it was just one.

With his mind set on his new task, he rose off of his bed and exited his room; heading towards the main room of the tower, where Raven sat, reading her book.

"Hey Rae. Whatcha doing?"

Without looking up from her book, the empath responded, "Playing the slots in Vegas."

 _Walking on eggshells already_ , the changeling said to himself as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Mind doing me a favor?"

"I'm reading Garfield, what do you think?"

Beast Boy gave a small frown before giving his voice a begging tone. "Aw, c'mon Mama. It'll only take a second. Please?"

Beneath her hood, Raven's face flushed at the changeling's nickname for her. "What is it?"

"Take a picture with me."

"What? No. Garfield, you know that I hate taking pictures."

"But Rae, I've got pictures with all of my friends, except for you. Please?"

"So what if you have pictures with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. That doesn't make me any less of a friend to you, does it?"

"Well no, but Raven, it's important to me. Please?"

"It's just a picture…"

"Not to me."

A defeated sigh escaped the empath as she set her book down on the other side of the couch. "Fine Garfield. Make it quick."

Beast Boy was not a fan of the tone that Raven had used; however, he knew better than linger on something as petty Raven's tone of voice because the empath was notorious for changing her mind. So, instead of whining, the changeling gave a small smile shifted so that he was lying sideways on Raven's lap. "Here," he said, handing her his cell phone. "You take the picture."

"Garfield…"

"Please Mama?"

The empath blushed once more before holding the phone at an angle so that both of their images were projected onto the screen. But before the photo was taken, Beast Boy spoke. "Wait, Rae. Take your hood off."

"Why?"

"So that your face is in the picture instead of just your eyes. This is a picture of me and you, not a picture of me and a hooded figure."

A sigh escaped from Raven as she set the phone down and did as the changeling asked her to, removing her hood. "Better?"

The changeling grinned. "Much better. Now your smile will be in the picture." He then handed her the phone again and looked at the camera, giving his famous one-fanged smile.

Raven looked at the camera as well before giving a small smile of her own and snapping the photo, she then have the changeling back his phone and picked up her book once more, continuing where she left off. "Now, if there's nothing else you need from me, I'd like to finish this chapter before the alarm goes off."

Beast Boy could only chuckle before taking his phone and sitting up. "Thanks Rae. I know you said that it was just a picture, but it really meant a lot." He then leaned towards her and planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing her pale face to change to carnation color.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading. I do not talk, I am just a writer.**_


End file.
